Your Betrayal (BJ and Justin's Spirit)
The story opens with a small, young German Shepherd/ Husky mixed pup lying in his Pup-House trying to at least get some sleep, but to no prevail the nightmares keep happening to him, and he’s so scared to tell anyone...Even his Adopted parents and siblings love him a lot and want him safe. He won’t even tell his cousin’s both whom have been through the same amount of pain he has been through. But the small pup’s mind finally gives out on thinking for the night, and the pup falls asleep...Finally, but this not a peaceful sleep as he would wish it could be. He is absolutely terrified like he's trapped in a cell and he can’t get out of the as some would call it pickle he has been in ever since week before “that” day...The week before that day he lost everything he lost something important to him..His baby sister, and then a week after the loss of his baby sister...He lost everything a small pup would never wish on his worst enemy..His biological parents, and his biological baby brother. He lost his biological parents to flood shortly after his brother’s birth, and lost his baby brother who somehow managed to push his big, and much stronger older brother out of a burning hiding spot they found for shelter from the flood. Then after all the chaos he was alone...Now with the pup in a deep sleep a nightmare starts to form. And the pup is back to scene where it all began...And the nightmare it’s him, and much smaller pure breed German Shepherd looking at each other with the German Shepherd/Husky pup with a sad expression on his face, and the German Shepherd with a look of anger like he's getting ready to pounce on the pup when he least expects it. ???: N-No, you’re not real! You’re a dead puppy!! I saw, and watched you die!!! The German Shepherd chuckled a little after hearing this..Which only caused the German Shepherd/ Husky mix pup to tilt his head in confusion and say… ???:Uh? What’s so funny? ???: You’re what’s so funny...Older brother..Or should I call you Benjamin James! BJ- H-How do you know my name!! ???: Oh BJ stop it! It’s me Justin! And you...Betrayed me!! BJ- What do you mean I betrayed you!? You pushed me me out of the hiding spot and then you got engulfed in the flames! Justin- How dumb do you think I am BJ? I might still be a little puppy, but I still live inside of you.. Justin chucked again then BJ got angry at the fact that his little brother was laughing at the fact that he was dead, and that he thought his own brother caused his death...Then the nightmare that BJ’s was having got worse...Is the small German Shepherd got closer to him the background of the nightmare started to fade away...The wide blue sky started to turn dark and then lighting started to hit the ground and then several trees caught fire and started to burn, and burn brightly...And then BJ started to get worried about the secret love he has for fire, but it wasn’t a bad thing, and he really didn’t enjoy seeing a fire unless it was a really big one...And the darker the sky got the more scared BJ got...And he then started to whimper… BJ- L-Leave me alone!! Justin- BJ...Is that any way to talk in front of mom and dad…? BJ- What! N-No way!! They're dead too!!! What kind of dream is this!!!! Justin- Hehehe, BJ...You’re so dumb...Mom and Dad aren’t here it’s just you and me! And for you it’s payback time! BJ- Not for long! *Turns to run* Justin- Hey, get back here! *Chases* As the two pups start to run images flash past BJ as the flames start to grow and grow, and the first image he sees is the image of his biological family, but he’s not in this image, but the images the family getting pushed away by a family of Labrador Retrievers, and a small German Shepherd/husky mixed pup towards a forest, a rising flood water street, and a fire, altogether the Labradors and small mixed pup was pushing the other family to their appending death’s. And the German Shepherd/ Husky pup shook his head and ran some more. And then another image appeared with the flames, but this one he had to stop for being it was him...Smiling with two other pups, his closest friends Trace, and Rachel playing with him, and his new family watching them closely so nothing bad can happen, but as BJ was sitting there watching the image..It faded to black and the flames started to enclose on him and a vision of Seth, a pup who has bullied BJ, appeared in front of him, but it wasn’t just one Seth, but a whole bunch of Seth’s..The small German Shepherd/Husky pup let out a scream in horror as the many visions of his worst enemy coming towards him, but soon they faded, and he was stuck between his two biggest fears at that moment of time 1. The huge flames with reflections of BJ’s past scrolling through them. 2. Justin has caught up to him. And just then as Justin got closer BJ covered his eyes which then started forming tears in it. Justin- What’s wrong BJ? BJ- I-I don’t know it just feels like I’m going crazy Justin- You're not BJ! BJ then stands up looks around at the flames enclosing on them and then seeing the flame and Justin standing in front of him made him cry, and the visions drove the young pup towards tears and he was left no choice he had to do something. BJ- Am I going Insane (Insane)? My blood is boiling inside of my veins! This evil feeling attacks (Attacks), my body’s shaking there’s no turning back… Justin then growled at him and pounced on him and found enough strength to pin BJ down. BJ- Ack! Justin- Don’t take your eyes off the trigger! I’m not blame if your world turns to black...As your eyes start to blister! There’s just no hope for a final embrace. Both- So we are, I’m in head Justin- I’m in your heart! You were told to run away! Soak the place and light the flames, pay the price for your betrayal! Your betrayal, Your Betrayal! BJ- I was told to run away! those two words I can’t obey! Justin- Pay the price for your betrayal! Your betrayal, Your betrayal! BJ Kicks Justin off of him as the flames enclose more around the two pups and more visions appear in the flames..This time of BJ and Justin hiding in the spot where Justin died, but this time it was BJ stuck in the flames and Justin standing alone. And BJ lets out a high pitch, blood curdling scream in fear of what he just saw. BJ- Is it my turn to die? My heart is pounding as I say goodbye! Now I dance in the flames, I love your crying and screaming my name! Justin- You say that we be forever! How could you kill and lie to my face? BJ- Now that we can’t be together! There’s just no hope for a final embrace. Justin pounces on BJ and pins him down again Justin (BJ)- So here we are (So here we are), I’m in your head (I’m in your head) Justin- I’m in your heart! You were told to run away! Soak the place and light the flames! Pay the price for your betrayal! Your betrayal, Your betrayal! BJ (Justin)- I was told to stay away! (Stay away!) Those two words I can’t obey! (Can’t obey!) Pay the price for your betrayal! Your betrayal! (Your betrayal!!) Both- Go! The German Shepherd was once again kicked off the German Shepherd/Husky mixed pup and the flames engulfed the brothers and the two pups just walked around in a circle around each other saying nothing for a while until the flames grew closer and closer then as another vision appeared of a German Shepherd/Husky pup being dragged around by a Blue Furred American Staffordshire Terrier following a German Shepherd, and at that moment BJ growled loudly at the image and screamed Go! again. And a silence followed then it was followed by the two pups saying nothing but a series of Oohs and Ahhs. Justin prepared to pounce again, but was stopped by BJ pouncing on him. BJ (Justin)- So here we are! (So here we are!) I’m in your head (I’m head) Justin (BJ)- I’m in your heart!! You were told to run away! Soak the place and light the flames! Pay the price for your betrayal, Your betrayal! (Your betrayal!) BJ (Justin)- I was told to stay away! (Stay away!) Those two words I can’t obey! (Can’t obey!) Pay the price for your betrayal! Both- Your Betrayal! The flames finish engulfing the two pups and then there is nothing, but pure darkness for BJ. Justin is gone and his flat on his face on the cold ground until a voice he has hear a lot before snapped him out of the nightmare he was having. DJ- BJ? BJ? BJ! Wake up little bro! BJ- DJ? W-What happened? DJ- Shh, it was just a nightmare BJ, but you were whimpering and whining a lot last night. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay. BJ- I-I’m fine DJ. thanks older bro. Your always there for me. DJ- That’s what brothers do BJ! BJ then hugged his Labrador Brother and held him tightly. BJ- Just another nightmare...That’s all.. (Link to the song: https://youtu.be/6XEPXYwd0yY) The End!